


Snow Angel

by ereshai



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Good Omens Secret Santa, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, blink and you miss it i swear, but it's all super lowkey, like the teeniest amount
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: It's snowing in London and Crowley is reminded of Aziraphale everywhere he goes.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Snow Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeNerds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeNerds/gifts).



> For [nerdsxenite](https://nerdsxenite.tumblr.com/). I hope you like it!

It was snowing. Not an entirely unusual event for London, but the fact that it wasn’t melting immediately was odd. It was rather picturesque, like something on a postcard. It almost made Crowley wonder if Adam was in London rather than Tadfield and still in possession of his reality-altering powers. Of course, Adam was an ordinary human now, or so they believed. It had only been a few months, after all. Time would tell.

No, if Adam had done this, surely the snow in the streets wouldn’t have turned to gray slush from all the various vehicles braving them. Surely the snowy sidewalks wouldn’t hide deceptive patches of ice to slip on, as Crowley had done several times. Adam had used his powers, unconsciously, to create the ideal childhood, and slush and slipping were not included. Well, perhaps the ice; it was amusing to see other people flailing their arms about as they tried not to fall. Not nearly as amusing when it happened to oneself, of course.

Crowley was out in the weather to see what mischief he could make. A frozen lock here, a lost pair of gloves there - all in a snowy day’s work for an ex-demon. And if he happened to notice all the fairy lights strung in the shop windows, well, they were everywhere, weren’t they? The Christmas season was insidious. Anyway, he was only admiring his own handiwork; commercializing a major holiday had been quite an achievement, an effort that had taken years to accomplish. Humans did like to take his little ideas and run with them, didn’t they?

He passed by a small park - formerly the courtyard of some long-gone building, perhaps - complete with a fountain. It had been shut off, or Crowley might have amused himself by bursting a pipe or two. Most of the snow was trampled into mush by a small group of shrieking children, except for one corner. It was pristine - it drew the eye.  _ Not going to last long around this lot _ , Crowley thought, and as if his thought had summoned them, one of the children ran full-tilt for the untrodden snow.

Instead of running through it, the child stopped at the edge and turned so their back was to the small patch. They held their arms out to the side and fell straight back, landing with a small thump. They laughed and started sweeping their arms and legs in wide arcs in the snow. Once they were satisfied, they carefully got up and admired their work.

Oh. A snow angel.

Crowley fought the smile that threatened his face.  _ None of that now _ , he told himself. Snow angels were a thing children did, he knew that, even if he’d never actually seen one being made - a bit ridiculous, wasn’t it? Could be fun, if one liked lying in the snow, which he didn’t, and it had nothing to do with actual angels, did it?

He moved on.

Crowley flattened a tire or two on all of the expensive vehicles parked on the street, but there wasn’t much more mischief to be had. It wasn’t like this was his job anymore; he was just having a bit of fun, and it was too cold to stay out for long, really. He spotted a coffee shop and went inside.

The shop was crowded, and Crowley joined the queue. It moved slowly - everyone had complicated drink orders - so he studied the variety of cakes and pastries behind the glass counter. Nothing there to tempt him, of course, though Aziraphale- Well, what did that matter? Almost everything was picked over, but there was a whole platter of white cupcakes with what looked like shredded coconut pressed into white frosting. Snow Angels, the placard read. 

Crowley turned away, preferring to read the menu board for the rest of his wait. He should have brought his phone. 

Finally it was his turn. He ordered a small black coffee, then said, “What’s with those cupcakes? The Snow Angels?”

The barista smiled. “They’re new,” she said brightly. “Angel food cupcakes with coconut frosting. They look like snowballs, a bit, don’t you think?”

“Yeah,” Crowley murmured. “I’ll take the lot,” he said, though he certainly hadn’t planned to buy anything but the coffee.

“Of course!” She rang up his order and he paid, already regretting the impulse buy. 

Coffee and cupcakes in hand, he left before he got any other brilliant ideas, like paying for someone else’s drink. That would have been a step too far.

What was he supposed to do with a dozen cupcakes? He didn’t even like coconut. Chuck them in the nearest rubbish bin? There was nothing to stop him. But no, he wasn’t going to do that. He would take them to Aziraphale. He sighed. So much for his resolve to stay away.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see Aziraphale - just the opposite, in fact. He wanted to see Aziraphale very much. He’d been seeing a lot of Aziraphale lately, and if he didn’t watch himself, Aziraphale would get tired of him hanging about and tell him to go away. 

He was at Aziraphale’s door in minutes. “Oi, angel, open the door,” he shouted, as if he couldn’t do it for himself. Just to see if the angel would let him in.

The door opened almost immediately. “Crowley,” Aziraphale tutted. “Why didn’t you just come in?” He ushered Crowley inside and shut the door, locking it and changing the sign to read ‘Closed’. “You’re here later than normal today. Up to no good, were you?” He smiled as he said it, so Crowley shrugged.

“Just the usual.” He shoved the box of cupcakes at Aziraphale. “Got you something.”

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that.” He opened the box. “Coconut, how delightful.”

“They’re called Snow Angels.”

Aziraphale gave him a Look. “Really,” he said repressively and pulled one out of the box. “Ah, angel food cake. I see. Aren’t humans clever? I’ll put on some tea, shall I?”

“Thought we’d go for a walk, enjoy the snow while it lasts. Those’ll keep until after.”

Aziraphale gave him another look. “All right,” he said softly. “Let me get my overcoat.”

The sun had set and the city lights reflected off the overcast sky, lightening the streets around them. Fluffy snowflakes began to fall.

Aziraphale looked up and closed his eyes. Snow landed in his hair and clung to his eyelashes. He was Crowley’s favorite sort of snow angel.

Crowley looked away and cleared his throat. “Where shall we go?”

Aziraphale opened his eyes and smiled. He held out his hand. “Anywhere we like.”

Crowley stared at Aziraphale’s hand, then at his face. “Yeah?”

“Of course, dear boy.” Crowley took his hand. Aziraphale tugged him closer and brought Crowley’s hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the back. “Anywhere we like,” he repeated, “for as long as we like.”


End file.
